Jade
by Legolas's Biggest Fan
Summary: Jade=chubby elf who fancies Legolas. Quite interesting with nasty twists. Ha!
1. Jade Chapter 1

Authors note: Plz R+R. I love to write but only if I get reviews or I think you don't like it.  
  
1 Jade  
  
The road to Mirkwood High school was dirty and grey. Jade stood alone just staring along the road. The wind blew her rich blonde hair violently across her face but as she made to sweep it out of the way again, she pricked her pointed elf ears and heard hurried footsteps advancing towards her. Her fierce green-brown eyes snapped back down the road to where she had just come, and landed on the handsome face of another elf. He looked puffed and perspiring slightly he leant against a tree but almost instantly started running again. A ray of sunlight shone on his face and she gasped (taken aback by the smoothness of his long blonde hair and breath-taking features). Still he ran towards her down the dusty road (not seeming to notice her staring at him).  
  
"What do you use on your hair?" she smirked, "L'Oreal?" she asked sarcastically. But he just looked at her with an expression of disgust plastered all over his face. "Great," she thought to herself angrily, "You see a guy you really fancy and your first instinct is to make fun of him?" She could have kicked herself, and burning with embarrassment she watched him run past her (and not paying any attention to where he was going, bumped into a tree). She stood alone (again) in the dirty grey street clutching her bag to her.  
  
At school all Jade could do all day was to think about him and stare at him. In registration, the teacher called him Legolas. "Mmm, Legolas," she whispered. Had she forgotten that all elves have extremely good hearing? Legolas looked round and saw her looking at him dreamily, then tossed his hair at her in rage, turning the other way. From then on he ignored her…  
  
For the next few days Jade tried to act all girly and helpless to get his attention, but to no avail. It was no use he obviously wasn't interested. She was stroking her cat one day after school thinking about what she was going to do.  
  
"O.k. I know I am a bit chubby and a bit of a geek but am I really that bad. Am I Fluffy?" she asked sounding annoyed. The kitten looked up at Jade with a cute but baffled expression on her sweet little face. "Meow" she squeaked quietly.  
  
"Yeh, I know but how exactly am I supposed to get his attention now?" she sighed desperately. "Meeow!" the cat mewed (really wanting to be stroked now).  
  
"I think you might be right. How will he possibly ignore me, if I fall out of the sky?" She stared concentrating hard at the ceiling (eyebrows furrowed). Poor Fluffy was having none of this and hissed and scratched Jade making her bleed quite a bit and stormed off with her tail sticking up in the air snobbishly. Jade, however, didn't notice the throbbing pain in her hand; she was too busy looking at the ceiling (It must be a really nice ceiling).  
  
Next day at school, Jade turned up wearing mis-matched stripy socks, pink and green skirt, a bright yellow jumper with red and blue sleeves, and a spotty multi-coloured tee shirt underneath. Her whole body clashed and she looked a right sight. But still no response from Legolas (apart from a lot of sniggering). On the way home she got a lot of odd looks from passers- by and whispered to herself through gritted teeth, "This had better be worth it."  
  
The first time Jade fell out of a tree, she had landed on poor Legolas (who shouted at her for being a freak). The second time it happened, she fell onto solid concrete and broke her leg. Not a good idea!  
  
Drowning didn't work very well because she couldn't remember what had happened for her to wake up in hospital (again).  
  
Poor Jade didn't know what to do. She was crazily in love with him and knew he was desperate for her to leave her alone, so she decided that no one liked her. Why didn't she just commit suicide? She sighed and wrote a short note to her mum and cat.  
  
Dear mum and fluffy,  
  
Please do not worry about me I am fine. I will be away for a few weeks but back soon. (Mum please feed and stroke Fluffy when needed) I have had enough of being a fat loser at school and cannot take another day of it. Lots of love,  
  
Jade xx 


	2. Jade Chapter 2

Authors note: PLZ R+R. I just like reviews.  
  
She jumped down the stairs three at a time, she packed 200 bottles of mineral water and £100 in case she ran out. The only food she packed was a single apple, and, with her rucksack on her back, she ran non-stop for three hours (taking a five minute breather when she got there or she thought she would die) finally arriving at a derelict village about 45 miles from home. She camped in a very large hollow tree and kept a record of her weight everyday. She started exercise straight away on a strange kind of obstacle course that went all the way round the town. She took a Polaroid of herself everyday and stuck it on the wall of her camp. Gradually she increased the amount of work she did until she could only just do the work from early morning to late night. She progressed so that she fell from 14 stone right down to five stone. After two weeks she was on a jog around all the cities that were close to her camp when she realised, "Hey,…I must…be…faster…than…Legolas…by now!" she panted and then asked herself, "what did…I ever…see in him…in the first…place. I'm way…too good…for him!" she panted. Stopping for a drink by a lake she took a deep gulp and looked at her reflection in the water below. Then, remembering what the other girls at school had looked like she gasped.  
  
"Im thinner than all those girls…I might go back home soon." She quickly returned to camp and decided to go back on Saturday (three weeks after she had left home). From then on she worked extra hard and managed to fit in almost double the exercise just because of the idea of going back home and showing off her great new figure (it really was the most perfect figure).  
  
As she couldn't fit all her things in her bag, she chucked the (now mouldy) apple away into the forest. She had been starving herself and it had worked (don't try this at home kids). It didn't take her more than an hour to run 45 miles back home and when she did her mother didn't recognise her at first and was so pleased that she was back that she started organising a party to welcome her back.  
  
Jade just wanted to stay at home and play with her kitten but her mum made her so there she was again walking down the empty dirty grey road towards the bus stop when she saw a group of boys standing in her way. She walked swiftly round them ignoring them thinking they were going to make fun of her (as usual) but they wolf whistled at her and shouted loudly that she was really fit. She smiled at them but kept on walking.  
  
Walking into the playground was similar, all the guys were wolf whistling at her and calling her hot (some trying to grope her arse). Immediately she saw a huge group of girls and knew that it was Legolas. She walked over to a girl and was talking to her when this extra loud wolf whistle came their way. They grinned and Jade exclaimed, "who could possibly fancy you?" (very sarcastically.  
  
"Eer…Jade I think he means you!" she said looking uncertainly at her. Jade looked around and saw Legolas sitting on the wall in clear view grinning at her widely.  
  
She walked straight towards the school in a huff and went inside to the computer rooms. She stayed there until a large posse walked in and started muttering loudly in the corner. Curious at what was going on she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up? What are you all talking about?" They all just stared at her.  
  
"What?" She started to get impatient. Still they stared then finally a good- looking black haired elf stepped forwards and piped up.  
  
"I was just asking everyone if they thought I should ask you out (sounds a bit cheesy doesn't it) but they said that you were probably just obsessed with wonder-boy Legolas." He rolls his eyes sarcastically as he said wonder- boy.  
  
"You think I am obsessed with Legolas? How could you be more stupid? I haven't even looked at him today and why would I want to?" She stormed off in a complete rage. On the way to her form room (followed by the group of boys) she walked straight into Legolas.  
  
Sighing in frustration (why was he always near her, was he following her?) she gently moved him out of her way not looking at his grinning face. (why was he always smiling at her like that?). The grin disappeared quickly from his sweet face and he looked disappointed. He whipped around and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn and stare into his sexy brown eyes. He saw emotions flicker in hers and hesitated, shocked as she put on a disliking expression. He could tell she was finding it really hard to pretend to hate him.  
  
"Wait," he said quietly, "You eer…(looks around for an excuse to keep her there)…dropped your pen!" finally coming up with an idea and picking up a stray pen from the floor.  
  
"it's not mine," she said coldly, "I don't have a pen." She looked down at his steady arm with raised eyebrows then quickly removed it with a strong grip. "Have a nice day," she added sounding as if she wished he didn't. She turned back to where she was headed and beckoned to the black haired elf (who ran towards her immediately and put his arm around her small but strong frame) They walked together to class with Legolas blazing with envy behind them.  
  
"You can tell just by looking into her eyes that she hates poor Legolas," said a girl as he walked past her, "and he so wants her, why is she doing it?"  
  
PLZ R+R No flames!! 


	3. Jade Chapter 3

Authors note: PLZ R+R but no flames. I know I am really crap at writing but plz tell me what you think.  
  
The first lesson of the day was art and they were supposed to be making sculptures of the person sitting opposite. Legolas sat down next to Jade and acted as though he wasn't interested in her clay fight with Mallor (the black haired elf) who was splattered with clay (Jade giggled pleasantly). Secretly he wanted to lob a huge wad of clay into his big childish face but decided now was not the time. If he was going to impress Jade he might do it with his grades so he worked extra hard on his model (which looked more like a dwarf than an elf) and got A- for it. Some of Mallor's clay (that was supposed to hit Jade went on Legolas's cheek and Jade wiped it off putting a bit more on because her hands were so dirty (she and Mallar laughed loudly about this). After a few minutes the teacher noticed a ball of clay whistle past his ear and sent all three of them out of the room.  
  
Jade was giggling loudly leaning with her back against the wall. Mallor had his hands either side of her head laughing as he leaned too. The laughter slowed and he gave her a short kiss. Legolas burned red. They broke apart and noticed Legolas staring at them angrily (looking like a beetroot).  
  
"Oh, sorry Legolas, we err…didn't see you there and they giggled again. "Giggling should be banned," thought Legolas with rage flowing through his body.  
  
"You are my best friend Mallor. No one understands me like you do." Jade told a disappointed Mallor. He didn't let his smile slip and just replied, "Good, I appreciate that."  
  
Legolas tried absolutely everything to get Jades attention, but nothing worked. He tried to be her friend but she just did not want to know. He tried following her but she told him to "Piss off or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine. He bought her some flowers but she told him, "You know where you can shove those flowers!" and she looked really annoyed by now.  
  
"I'm just a complete pain in the arse," he told his friend one day, "She loathes me but I don't understand what I have done to upset her." He looked up at his friend desperately. "What should I do?" His friend looked at him back with an expression of boredom on his face (this reminded Legolas of how Jade looked at him every time he tried to talk to her).  
  
"What you really don't know yet? Just think about what she might have been doing before you met her a few weeks ago. You don't think she just arrived here do you?" He got up and said, "I have to go now, I said I would meet my girlfriend in five minutes." and he left. Legolas was alone in his garden thinking about what he said but did not understand what his friend was trying too tell him.  
  
The next day at school, he wouldn't leave Jade alone and she got very upset. He pestered her about why she didn't like him but she never answered. All she said was, "You deserve what you get." before running off to Mallor. Legolas was fuming now and at lunchtime started yelling at her in the cantine (with everyone looking at them) about her ignoring him.  
  
"Tell me, what have I ever done to you?" he demanded angrily. Tears poured down her pretty face and he softened a bit.  
  
"You have done a lot to me Legolas! (he gasped, that was the first time she had called him by his name) and now I hate you for it. I will never be able to forgive you!" and she ran sobbing out of the cantine clutching her bottle of mineral water.  
  
He sat down and thought for a while. He decided that maybe she would like him if he was strong and fit so he took a load of food from the buffet and ran for ages (just under 3 hours to a derelict village and he couldn't go any further. He looked around and realised someone had placed an obstacle course all the way around the village and put exercise equipment near a large hollow tree. It looked as though someone had been camping there. Inside the tree there was a large bed of straw and everything you needed to become really fit. He walked inside and looked at a diary of records someone had left there and inside was a load of Polariods. He studied this carefully. The chubby girl in the first photo looked familiar in a way. He turned the page. The next page showed the next day and the girl in the photo had become a bit thinner. He read that she had starved herself and only drank water. Also she had done as much exercise as possible in her day. The next day it showed a thinner girl. It looked a bit like Jade…..Suddenly a voice behind him made him jump.  
  
"So what do you use on your hair? L'oreal?" He gasped and slowly turned round. He remembered that question from the first day back in year 10 after the summer holidays. A chubby girl asked him that and it was that girl in the picture. It dawned on him that the girl in the picture was Jade. She had come here and done this to herself, but for what?  
  
PLZ review!!! I don't care if you give me flames just give me a review or I will stop writing. REVIEW MY STORY!!! 


	4. Jade Chapter 4

O.k. I is deadly serious. If I don't get a review from u guys I will stop riting or kill Legolas and it won't be pretty!! I is warning you. PLZ R+R!!!  
  
"Jade, you followed me." he looked pleased for a moment then added, "Why did you do this to yourself?" his expression turned to horror. She smiled looking amused.  
  
"If you really want to know, my dear, I will tell you. It started on Our first day back. I saw you on the road and immediately fell in love with you (hope it doesn't boost your ego) so I tried to get your attention. But you ignored me, it was torture. You called me names and put me through hell. I couldn't take another day of falling out of trees or pretending to drown just to get you to notice me because you thought I was a loser and a freak. I ran here and began training as hard as I possibly could to get thin. I mean really thin. I didn't understand what I ever saw in you but had to make you pay. After three weeks I felt all my efforts had paid off as I looked beautiful, having drunk 7 bottles of water a day here, I had perfect skin to match my perfect figure. I was ready to come back home. You wolf whistled at me and tried to get my attention, but after what had happened to me, after what you had done to me I couldn't forgive you. I ignored you and tortured you. Now you know what it feels like to be a loser."  
  
She looked at him coldly and hatred shone in her eyes. He could feel it radiating off her. Emotions running high, he was speechless. Jade turned, her hair swishing out behind her.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" he asked desperately. But when he looked out of the tree she had already crossed the village. Of course, she had been running so she was obviously going to be good at it. He panicked and ran after her knowing that she would be there long before him.  
  
Jade arrived back after 30 minutes of sprinting (which she found really easy as she had done it for three weeks) and got ready for her welcome back party. She looked sensational in a (very) short silver flowing dress and dazzling silver shoes. Her hair was pinned back in swirling twists and her mother's gorgeous silver bracelet. Her green brown eyes shimmered in the sparkling light of the party marquee.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful love," said her mum who was looking loving at her precious child.  
  
"thanks mom, but do you mind going to grandma's house while I'm at the party. It's just that there are guys there and I don't want to get embarrassed if you know what I mean." Jade said uncertainly.  
  
"Of course Jade. Just have a good time." She leant down and kissed Jade on the cheek before leaving the beautifully decorated house smiling.  
  
The party turned out really well and everyone she invited came. "Hey Mallor, do you want some punch? It's alcoholic…" She teased as he came through the door.  
  
"O.k. Sure, thanks a lot Jade." He grinned at her happily. "Is Legolas coming?" He asked curiously as she poured out some punch for him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up," she said handing him the cup beaming.  
  
It was about 30 minutes into the party when Legolas burst through the door. Everyone went silent (even the DJ) and he carried straight on towards Jade looking determined and strong (like when those guys on the films are about to go to war and they smash the door open).  
  
"Hi Legolas, I knew you'd come. Punch and munchies are on the table –" She was cut off by Legolas saying, "Shutup." and he wrapped his arms around her (like in those cheesy love movies) and snogged her. She pushed him away hard with an utterly shocked expression on her pretty face.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at? You think you can just walk in here and kiss me, I didn't even invite you!" Everyone turned to see what was going on. She faked a disgusted look when really, inside she wanted him to do it again. Legolas was embarrassed so badly and went to sit in the corner for a while. Jade asked the guy sitting next to him if he had a dance partner and started dirty dancing with him. By this time Legolas was both embarrassed and jealous so he decided to look as though he was having a good time without her. She might notice if he was chatting up another girl. He sat next to an almost pretty girl and started to chat her up (with some really cheesy lines like: are you new around here, and Have we met before?).  
  
After five minutes he gave her a short, half hearted kiss and a hug. He looked up at Jade, smirking to see if she saw but his jaw dropped. She hadn't because she was snogging some other guy she had randomly picked out of the croud. Everyone in the party suddenly started sweating as they felt his blazing jealousy overload burning their skin. 


	5. Jade Chapter 5

A/N: Oh, crap sorry guys I completely forgot about this fic…I am changing what was going to be story (they just get together after she gets assaulted) but that's not my style. If you send me some reviews…(thanx celia) then I will consider writing another chapter after this but I am v.v.v. busy and really can't find the time (does anyone know y boys give me funny looks when I am around town cos I am stumped).  
  
Jade Chapter 5  
  
Legolas earned himself a lot of weird looks and Jade could see he was seriously pissed off right now so she suggested to her date that they move away…  
  
Legolas POV  
  
^ Bloody hell what is she doing? ^ AAAAAGGHH *hormones running at dangerously high level*  
  
I love her. What is she doing flirting with Mallor? Stupid pr*ck, I'll kill the f******g b*****d. How could he do this to me?   
  
^Ooohh, he's loving this, quick do something about it ^  
  
Oh yeah, like what, if your so clever tell me what to do about it *starts shouting in head*  
  
^ Well dumbass, you could try talking to her, you know telling her how you feel, oh and I am you so I wouldn't shout at me if I was you…^  
  
"Legolas…Legolas…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, your dress looks fine," the girl was still beside him and Jade was getting closer to Mallor, too close.  
  
DO SOMETHING!!!   
  
"What, I wasn't talking about my dress, I know I look great in it already," Legolas suddenly looks guilty and blushes.  
  
"I – I mean, of course I like you…" He stammered (strange for an elf but his hormones have taken over so…)  
  
"That wasn't my question, you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you? You've been way too busy staring at Jade to think of me." She stormed off to a small group of friends and they immediately stated glaring at him.  
  
^ Yeah well, Jade's wearing a really nice dress ^  
  
A short dress   
  
^ I really want to see up that dress ^ Legolas sighed getting up.  
  
Author POV  
  
Legolas got up and walked up to Jade. He had already decided exactly what he was going to say but as Jade turned and smiled brightly up at him he became utterly speechless. She was just so beautiful, and now that he was closer now he could decipher her figure more clearly.  
  
Wow   
  
^ My point exactly ^  
  
Say something   
  
^ Eer…hello, I'm kind of busy with the beautiful girl standing in front of me…^  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and began to talk. Her words sounded like celestial birds chirping happily in the morning sun and so melodius that he was mesmerised.  
  
"Hi, Legolas, you know I'm really sorry about pushing you, are you hurt?" She was concerned and her pretty face showed it. She tossed her shining curls behind her shoulder and her face broke into a fantastic smile.  
  
"No, I'm fine really. Look there's something I need to talk to you about, Please, will you walk with me?" He smiled nervously back but nothing could be compared with her spectacular beam. It was amazing how she could manage to show every one of those perfect pearly white teeth just in a smile.  
  
She agreed and soon they were strolling through the green countryside together. The moon was bright and their feet were wet with dew but they lay in the grass anyway.  
  
Wow, that skirt really is that short   
  
They stared at the stars and Legolas had almost forgot he was going to tell her. She reached out and found his hand to hold tightly.  
  
"What did you want to say? Look I am so sorry for how I have acted towards you, I just…I was really annoyed that anyone could say those kinds of things to me (her grip on his hand tightened). I wanted you to know how I felt but you only felt a fraction of my misery because I loved you since the beginning of the school year and it is now June. I have been back for three weeks now though which is such a short time when you look at it."  
  
"It seems like it's been years."  
  
"The thing is, I feel better now that I am back I mean I'm not obsessed with you anymore and I can feel the need to be near you always fading away…" Her eyes went dreamy and she suddenly looked like a Kylie Minogue double.  
  
"Jade please listen to me before you say any more –"  
  
"No need," she turned to face the disappointed elf, "Legolas, I'm not blind, I know how you feel. It's your decision, either deal with the love, or do something about it." She looked back at the stars and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of warm soft lips on hers and wanted to sing but she was too busy trying not to laugh. She just suddenly wanted to laugh. The desire faded away and she opened her mouth to allow Legolas' tongue to explore her mouth and it felt really good…  
  
"Jade! Jade! Help………….." The voice sounded petrified and they broke from the passionate kiss.  
  
Read on to find out more peeps. Heheheh might be a long wait……..Review or I seriously will stop riting, Clare knows me v. well ask her if you want but I will really stop riting (I AM NOT KIDING FOLKS). Review………..plz 


	6. Jade Chapter 6

A/N: hey peeps, tis alice (not clare). I didn't get many reviews and so am unhappy. I will go to pub and get pissed if anything else bad happens. As you should know I own the cutest little hobbit (likeness to Merry and Pippin) who lives off the reviews you send me. Well lets just say he is dying of starvation and is very ill. Shame on you. Review pls.  
  
They looked up and saw………..  
  
heheh shortest chapter I have ever written. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FEED M Y HOBBIT HE IS DYING!! And no I have not yet decided what they see so you will have to find out when I post my next chapter.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, MY HOBBIT IS DYING. 


End file.
